


Dirk Strider: Really Really Strongly Dislikes Car Rides

by fightableomo



Series: Post Sburb [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Omorashi, Partial Nudity, idk - Freeform, omo, references to masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way back from a small day-cation, Dirk is hit with the urge to go, will he make it? No. This is omo. No he will not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirk Strider: Really Really Strongly Dislikes Car Rides

**Author's Note:**

> I am tired, but sleep and thinking about life makes me anxious.

Dirk didn’t hate car rides per se. He just really really really disliked them strongly. Why? Because there was no bathroom in the car. And every time they would stop at a gas station, he was asleep or didn’t need to go. Another downside of pit stops, was either he or Jane always bought him an orange Fanta.

So three fucking hours and two fanta’s later, he was squirming in the back seat. His thighs were constantly rubbing together through the thick fabric of his black skinny jeans and he had to force himself to keep his hands at his side. 

To make things worse, every time they went over a bump, he could feel the urine slosh against the sides of his bladder.   
They went over another bump; naturally, it jostled his bladder, making him wince. 

“Hey, Jane. Can we pull over somewhere, I need to pee.” He never was one to be ashamed of his need, after all, growing up alone never gave him a sense of shame. Jane had to tell him several times that walking around naked was not okay because that was letting every one see your dick and some people didn’t want that so it was rude. 

He still did it though. Just when Jane wasn’t around to scold him.

“No,” Came her short reply. 

He was a little taken aback, “What, why?”

“We’re not that far away from the house, and you had time to go an hour ago.”

“Yeah, well I didn’t have to go then,” He pointed out.

Jake sighed, looking up from his colouring book, “What, are you four?”

Dirk frowned and shifted his position to kick Jake in the thigh. “Says the fuckhead colouring in a colouring book.”

“Dirk, there’s no need to be so mean. You have a colouring book too,” Roxy pointed out from the passenger seat. 

She had bought both of them colouring books for long car rides. He was pretty sure Dave and his friends got them too. It was just one of those motherly things Roxy and Jane did. Though he was sure it was to keep them quiet during long rides because Jane was a nervous driver. 

It kind of sucked that she was the only one who knew how to drive. But it was kind of her fault for being the only one with a drivers permit when the game started. 

“Yeah, well I don’t want to colour. I want to go pee. Pull over Jane.” He shot back at her with a snotty tone and a sneer to match.

Jane gave him a warning look in the rear view mirror, “Don’t use that tone of voice with me. You can wait until we get to the house.”

He didn’t say anything back. He just crossed his arms and sunk down in his seat, his legs still bumping around. This did three things, it hid him from Jane’s looks, proved he was upset, and got the damned pressure of the seatbelt off his bladder.  
He would just take the seat belt off, but the last time he did that, Jane freaked out.

Ten minuets late, he hand to uncross his arms. A hand inched to his crotch to grab himself with the promise of sweet relief from the pressure, his other hand grabbing the fabric of his jeans.

A small whine escaped his throat as they drove over a pot hole. 

The sudden jerking movement caused a tiny leak of piss to escape. Immediately, the hand that was moving slowly jammed itself between his legs.

God, that felt nice. 

He must have smiled just the smallest amount because Jake spoke up, “Gross. Jane, Dirk’s rubbing one out!"

“Am not!” He shouted back, probably louder than was needed. 

“Then why are smiling grossly while you hand is in your pants?”

“Cause I need to pee. I already said this you idiot.”

He rolled his green eyes. “Whatever.”

“Jane. How much longer till we’re home?”

“Still almost an hour.”

He groaned. Maybe he wouldn’t make it. “Are you sure we can’t stop somewhere? Please, even if you just see a portable toilet on the side of the road.”

“No. You can hold it.” She restated, firmer this time.

He whined as he felt himself leak again. He needed more pressure. He crossed his legs tightly. one over the other, his one hand still in his crotch. 

Still he leaked again. He hated the feeling, and it probably didn’t help that he was holding the wet cloth up against his dick.

His other hand joined the fight of holding back all his piss. He could feel his bladder bulge and throb as he held it.

That held for about a minute. Another small stream escaped, this time making the wet spot leaked through to his jeans. He could feel the sickly warm wet under his hands. “Fuck," he muttered as he clumsily released one hand and unbuttoned his jeans. They were only putting more pressure on his bladder. 

He slipped his hand down his pants. Not because Jake was right and he was jerkin his jerky. But because he thought it would help. Soon enough, both his hands were in his boxers, holding himself tightly between tightly crossed legs.

He squirmed madly, trying to keep himself contained, but that only pushed his pants down a little bit. He leaked again. Though this time it wasn’t a leak. More like a small stream that he had to force himself to cut off. 

He pulled a disgusted face as eh could feel it pool in his hands then cool slightly. He squirmed again, pushing his pants down more till they were resting halfway down his thighs, just leaving him grabbing his dick, sitting nearly bare butt on the car seat. 

His bladder pulsed again. God, it hurt so bad. “Please, please stop, please mommy,” He whined, the need apparent in his voice.  
The car went silent as he realized what he said. 

A snort from Roxy. Then the tiniest giggled. Finally, she just bust out laughing, “Oh my god. Janey. Do you and Dirk have something going on? Does he have a boner for his mommy. Oh my god, I need to blog this.”

Jane sighed with a light blush on her cheeks, “You have no room to speak. Need I remind you of Dave?”

“Please. He’s literally my son, not my lifelong friend.” She turned in her seat to smirk at Dirk but her cocky smile was replaced with a concerned frown, “Shit, he’s crying.”

He was? He hadn’t noticed. He whined and looked away, willing himself to stop the silent tears, “I really need to go pee, okay? It hurts.”

Jane sighed, “There’s no where I can pull over, you’re going to have to hold it.”

He whined and he gripped himself tighter, as if to reassure himself.

A minute later, Jake spoke up. Maybe he took pity on Dirk, maybe he had to go too, “Are you sure you can’t pull over Jane?”

“You know what Jake, I can pull over.”

Dirk’s head shot up, “How come you say yes to him but not to me! Favoritism.”

“I was being sarcastic dear,” She explained, somewhat impatiently, “Look around, is there anywhere either of you could go?”

She was right. They had entered the suburbs. All there was was housed and green lawns. And it wasn’t like he could just piss in one of the lawns. 

He let out a whimper, “But I need to piss.”

“I know."

He looked over and noticed Jake’s hand slip towards his own crotch. Maybe he did have to go.

Dirk strengthened his resolve to not wet himself like Jake totally would. 

That proved to not help. Five minutes later, he leaked again. This time it wouldn’t stop. The small stream only got bigger, soon it was leaking through his fingers, then full out running through them.

He gasped upon realizing he couldn’t stop it. “NONONNONOONONONONO!" he all but whimpered as tears collected, hidden behind his shades. 

Roxy looked back, She just said, “Oh honey.” sympathetically.

Jake looked on with dull interest. 

As soon as his stream stopped. They pulled up to the house. 

Jake jumped out of the car and ran to the lawn where he just whipped his dick out and pissed. 

Fuck. The baby had made it further than him. 

A small whimper, then a choked sob. That’s all it took for Dirk to be full out sobbing as he sat half naked in his puddle. And even though his pants had slipped out, the top still got stained. 

Yes, Dirk really hated car rides.


End file.
